


Brand New Day

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changed, and war or no war, Soul Society would continue to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set a week after “What I’m Thankful For.”

“Captain Hisagi!”

He had been sitting at the Kurosaki’s table, eating a bowl of rice with Ichigo’s family, Matsumoto and the newly returned Nanao when Hanatarou burst into the room. “Yes?” he asked, lowering his bowl.

“Captain Sui Feng is at Urahara Shoten and has requested the presence of those here.”

“When did she arrive?”

“This morning.”

“And you’re just telling us now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She had extensive injuries I needed to heal. She has just now woken up.”

Matsumoto’s eyes went wide. “Why didn’t she go to Soul Society?”

“She didn’t say. She didn’t say much of anything that I could understand,” Hanatarou said. “Yoruichi carried her in and she was rambling incoherently.” He paused. “She needs to go back to Soul Society immediately. She may lose a foot if she doesn’t get better treatment, but she wanted to speak to us first. All I was able to do was stabilize her.”

“We’ll be there soon. Get the others,” Hisagi said, standing up. The others followed, with Isshin and Ichigo abandoning their dinners. Karin paused, took one more bite and then got up as well, though she went out the door at a slower pace than the others.

Within a half hour they were all gathered at Urahara Shoten. Isane was there, and Sui Feng was on a stretcher near the gate where they had all gathered. She was propped up, but looked sleepy. “I need to get her back soon,” Isane said. “There might be internal bleeding that Seventh Seat Yamada did not catch.” 

“I will be brief,” Sui Feng said quietly. Yoruichi stood by her side, solemn and quiet. “My squad got attacked as we returned to Soul Society. They were all lost except myself and one. He was more injured than I was so I told him to go to Soul Society and I would come here. There are new Arrancar, hybrids of some sort. I do not know what they are hybrids of, but they are extremely hard to kill. And they are mobilizing to form a two-pronged attack, with the larger force going to Soul Society and a small force coming here.” She shut her eyes. “I will tell Captain Commander to send reinforcements here,” she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you, Captain Sui Feng,” Hisagi said quietly. He looked at Yoruichi. “Are you going back with her?”

She nodded. “Yes. I will be giving him a full report on what she has told me and on what has happened since the attack on Ginjou and the Arrancar three weeks ago.”

“Tell Captain Commander that I would request the presence of more fourth division squad members, and perhaps Captain Kuchiki and…” He paused. “And Lieutenant Hinamori. Also ask him if it would be possible to send Lieutenant Izuru here earlier than planned.”

“They are already on their way, along with Third Seat Sentarou and my sister,” Isane said. “Captain Kenpachi also requested his subordinates return to Soul Society, and Captain Commandeer has granted this request.”

“Has there been any word on the vacancy in the tenth?” Matsumoto said. “Lieutenant Ise said the decision was to be made today.”

Isane shook her head. “If there has been I was not informed. Perhaps Captain Kuchiki will know. He was at the meeting. If you’ll excuse us, we must go now.”

Ikkaku and Yumichika moved over to the gate, and followed Isane, Yoruichi and the stretcher containing Sui Feng through. The gate stayed open, and they waited. Ten minutes later the reinforcements came through, including Captain Kyoraku and Captain Unohana. Captain Unohana gave instructions to her squad members, then pointed to Hanatarou and beckoned for him to join them. She spoke to them for another ten minutes, then squeezed her husband’s hand and went back through the gate. It closed swiftly behind her.

“We come bearing news and aid,” Kyoraku said. He turned to Renji and Matsumoto, who had been standing next to each other, and when they focused on him they saw he had not one but three captain haoris. “Did Nanao tell you of the injuries the third division captain received on her first day back?” she asked them.

“She had only just told us this morning that she did not survive,” Renji said.

“Since both of you were up for being the tenth division captain, and we had three captain spots open, Captain Commander decided both of you would be promoted.” He handed Renji a haori. “Congratulations, Captain Abarai of the third division.” Then he turned to Matsumoto. “I don’t know if yours will fit, but congratulations Captain Matsumoto of the tenth division. Your squads have been informed already and when this is all over you can settle into your new positions. Since Lieutenant Izuru is here with us your third seat is in charge for now, Captain Abarai.”

“Thank you,” they chorused, bowing deeply.

He nodded, then moved to his Lieutenant. “I know we made our peace this week, but after much thought, the captains decided that there would be some shifting of divisions, and I recommended you to be Lieutenant of the tenth division. This idea was accepted and has been implemented immediately.” He held up a new badge for her, and she took the eighth division badge off her arm and put on the tenth. He leaned over and gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and hugged him back.

Then he moved to Hisagi. “Your Lieutenant has been transferred over to my division, where we believe he will be a better fit. He is still young, and needs guidance. Your third seat has been promoted to Lieutenant. I believe she will be a better choice. She’s been smoothing everything over these last few months anyway.”

“A good decision,” he said with a nod.

He then turned to Rukia, and his face looked solemn. “I regret to inform you that your captain passed last night. He had been sick for a week, and on a breathing machine since last night, and his body simply gave out this morning.”

She bowed her head. “I am sorry for the loss of your friend.”

“We had known it would come soon,” he said, a small sad smile on his face. “He at least went out with most of his friends by his side. But we had decided prior to today that if he did pass you would take over. It was made official with the other promotions.” She looked up and he handed her the last captain’s haori. She slipped it on. “Congratulations, Captain Kuchiki of the thirteenth division.”

“I should not have congratulations at a time such as this,” she said quietly.

“It is what he wanted.” She stared at him, and his smile grew a little wider. “It was his last request, that you immediately be made captain when he passed. Young Kotetsu is now your Lieutenant. When this business is over there will be formal inductions for all of you. But we are at war now, and that must be our first priority.” He turned back to Hisagi. “Captain Hisagi, we want to know everything you know, and want to help make the decisions, not take over. You have done a good job so far. We are simply support.”

“Thank you,” he replied. He turned to look at everyone. “Come. We have much to discuss, and I doubt we have much time left.”


End file.
